The present invention relates to a high frequency applicator for energizing electrodeless lamps. More specifically, an energy application system made of two loops of wire attached to the ends of phased feed points of a planar transmission line, and facing one another so as to make a gap between the loops is detailed. The electrodeless lamp is placed within the gap.
Applicators for energizing electrodeless discharges using planar transmission lines and helical couplers are described by Lapatovich in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/524,265. In this reference slow wave applicators made from helical coils are described which compress the electromagnetic wavelength inside the helix.
Cup-like termination fixtures for energizing electrodeless lamps are depicted by McNeill in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,352 which shows single ended excitation, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,162 which discloses double ended excitation. The more relevant patent is '162 in which McNeill is concerned with elongated sources, and in which he recites the virtues of double ended excitation (see col. 7, lines 54-68).
The present invention relates to a novel applicator for energizing electrodeless lamps.